


A Little Peace

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Radio 3 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Suzy gets some well-needed sleep.





	A Little Peace

The Phantom is alone, writing. She is often alone lately, and yet, she hasn’t bothered to block her door like she usually does. She has been troubled by the way Suzy Klein, one of her dearest angels, seems to be feeling. She is proven right all too soon.

A door early in the system slams, and the Phantom makes to lock it, tracing the doors by the sound of slamming, by the time that Suzy emerges into her lair she has locked them both safely away. She is silent, moving with arms out-stretched to invite Suzy to come to her instead.

The woman almost bowls her over, clinging desperately, not making a sound when the Phantom picked her up. The Phantom had carried her towards the bed, settling, then settling Suzy in front of her, curling protectively around her and stroking her back.

The silence is soon broken by sobs, sobs the Phantom understands. She speaks softly, a hand combing gently through the other woman’s hair.

“Shhh, shhh, my angel, I have you now, you’ll be safe here...”

She repeats the words until Suzy sleeps, the sleep of someone bone-weary and alone.


End file.
